Befor they where Nobodies
by Anniexo88
Summary: A yaoi stroy about orgy 13 befor they where nobodies
1. Chapter 1

Befor we start the story I would like to thank a few people

1st off is my friend from flowers-for-you who started the role-play that this story is from and also for letting me make it in to a fanfic

2nd I would like to thank every one who took part in this role-play so enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ienzo and Myde

Ienzo sat alone in the depths of the large cold basement. He kept to himself while writing out notes for mathematical problems from the stack of reports written by the other apprentices. He was told to proof read, correct, then deliver them to Ansem when he was done. Besides the scribbling of the pen tip against paper, it was silent. He sighed tiredly as he piled the papers back into a neat stack and lifted them into his arms.

Like a few of the other apprentices, Ansem was absent. Ienzo placed the reports on his desk, leaving them for him to look over when he returned. But what really mattered right now was getting away from the strict orderly presence of the lab and returning to the outside where it was alright to be carefree

Raul was in front of his flower shop. The roses blossomed and were in need of a home. Radiant Garden, the perfect place for business, even though it hurted him just seeing his children being bought. But it's better then to witness them wither up and die. He wanted a garden of his own. He was tired of selling flowers that were sent to him for decorating

Myde was walking down the road that Rauls flower shop was on playing his sitar which was his prizes possession and no one else could lay there hands on it, he stop out side the flower shop  
"Hey Raul how's business going?" Myde asked as he stopped playing his sitar

"The outside world is carefree indeed." Ienzo thought to himself when spotting the cheerful sitar player talking with the owner of the flower shop. "It must be nice... not having to study such demented creatures as the heartless. Not even knowing such beings exist so close to home." The knowledge he had gained from the experiments Ansem and the other apprentices conducted in the basement was one of the reasons he kept to himself so often. It was not the fear of the outside world that kept him from communicating his feelings; it was that he had assumed the outside world would fear him. After being so comfortable around the heartless, having to study them everyday, knowing that he had the potential to become one himself if the darkness in his heart were to one day consume him... It was hard to express things like happiness when he knew so little of it.

Befor Raul could say a word Myde saw a young man look at them  
"He looks lonely" Myde thought to him self then looked back at Raul

Raul walked out with a bouquet of pink roses on his shoulder. "Same as always. How about you, getting better on that sitar of yours?" he teased the musician a bit

Myde takes and rose and smelled it knowing it would make Raul mad  
"What do you mean getting better, I'm the best sitar playing there is" Myde said handing Raul the rose back  
"But anyways I'm doing fine" Myde added

Raul took the rose back and looked at it. "You can have it..." he said and gave the rose back to Myde. "I got to get back to work, the flowers aren't going to photosynthesize themselves now, are they?"

Over hearing the word photosynthesis lead Ienzo's mind to think of botany, which lead to biology, and then to anatomy, and ran in a circle of all the categories listed under science. He couldn't believe he had been dwelling in that basement so long that everything now reminded him of the experiments he came outside to escape from. He couldn't think straight and he just wanted to clear his head, he wanted to be normal like everybody else just for a little while. But how could he when he didn't even have the strength to speak with another resident of Radient Garden though he wanted to so badly, just to have communication again, something to remind him that there were other things than solitude.

After taking the flower back Myde say bye to Raul and walked off but he wasn't looking where he was going, his eyes was on the young man he saw looking at him and Raul, after a minute or so Myde walked over to him  
"Hey there haven't seen you befor you new here?" Myde asked not really knowing anyone but Raul

"Wha...?" Ienzo looked up in surprise to see the sitar player speaking to him. "Not really... I just don't come outside often." He replied shyly. He felt a bit sad though to realize that the residents of Radiant Garden didn't even know he existed and mistook him for a newcomer. But he let it go and smiled, or at least tried to.

"Wait a minute" Myde said and then the penny dropped  
"You know Ansem the wise right?" Myde asked, he only knew of Ansem from over hearing people talk about him and the people he works with

"Yes. I'm one of his apprentices." Ienzo answered. "I'm usually busy with reports and such so I haven't been out here in awhile." He added as he began to look around at the surrounding scenery. "It's surprising how much has changed since I've last been outside."

"Well then" Myde said holding his hand out to the man  
"The names Myde, what's yours?" He asked

"Ienzo." He looked confused as Myde held his hand out to him, then decided to take it. "Heh heh, nice to meet you." He let out a small nervous laugh.

"Ienzo huh?" Myde said  
"That's a nice name, so why don't I show you how much this place has changed" he added grabbing Ienzo by the arm and pulling him to show him what has changed

It had been awhile since Ienzo had last smiled. Due to his lack of friends he never got the chance to just spend time or hang out with anyone. But now, he could feel himself smile again. And just minutes before, he had laughed. Though it was a nervous one it was a start

Myde stopped out side a small cafe called 'Mells Bells' (just made it up)  
"This is where I always hang out" Myde said walking it

Ienzo stopped in the doorway and looked around the cafe. After awhile he decided it wouldn't be so bad to be around people, after all it was a small cafe. So he stumbled in awkwardly attracting many odd looks from random people. But he ignored them and stayed silent as he followed behind Myde.

Myde sits at the bar and asked for his usual (Tea with milk and sugar)  
then turned to Ienzo and smiled  
"So what do you want?" Myde asked

"I'll just have green tea." Ienzo answered. He sat in a chair next to Myde and leaned forward on his elbows against the counter. He was starting to feel more comfortable now that all the people had stopped staring and he could finally think straight.

"And some green tea for my friend here" Myde said, after they got there drinks Myde turned to Ienzo again  
"So how old are you?" Myde asked

"16." Ienzo replied. "I'm the youngest of Ansem's apprentices. Maybe that's why things always seem much harder on me..." He added with a sigh. The other apprentices never seemed to be bothered by the experiments, or maybe they just kept it to themselves like Ienzo tried to. But in the end, he always felt like he needed to have someone to talk to and share his feelings with to make him feel better.

"16 no way your a year older then me, but if you want some one to help you lighten up you can always come to me" Myde said who couldn't believe someone who looked so smart and mature was just a year older then him

Ienzo was indeed smart for such a young age which was why he was the youngest apprentice. He was known to solve brain teasers and such with ease. But then again, in the eyes of someone who hadn't been studying under Ansem the Wise for years, of course he looked brilliant. But on the other hand, Myde had his own specialty which was playing the sitar. If Ienzo were to try to play a sitar he wouldn't know how. So they were both smart in their own ways with their own specialties. "Thank you, Myde." Ienzo thanked him with a small smile for offering to be there if he needed him.

After gulping down his tea Myde once again smiled for he smiles almost all the time  
"Your welcome and you can always go to Raul he's the one with the pink hair and owns the flower shop, great guy just don't dis his flower" Myde said turning around on his stool and playing a small tune on his sitar

Raul seemed like a nice person to Ienzo too. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to speak with him since he had to get back to work. But meeting Myde made up for that. Ienzo let out a sigh, not a tired one though, an adoring one as he listened to the tune Myde played from his sitar.

Myde slowly stopped playing and as he did some of the people in the cafe clapped, Myde just waves a hand at them as to say 'thank you' then looked at Ienzo  
"What do you think I just came up with it?" Myde asked hoping his new friend liked his new song

"It was..." Ienzo searched for words to describe it but only came up with one. "...beautiful." He smiled back at Myde. He adored such talent, though the song was simple, it was beautifully played.

Myde smiles more sweetly this time and turn to face Ienzo fully  
"You know I came up with it when I first saw you, there's just something I really like about you even though we just met" Myde whispered so only Ienzo could hear him

Ienzo blushed slightly. "Well, you caught my attention too when I first came outside. It's ironic actually, I came out because I missed the carefree side of things, and then I saw you... the carefree side of things I had come out to find."

Myde smiles even more sweetly  
"Well I'm glad you found me, our meeting works for me too because people say I'm too carefree for my own good, so maybe we was meant to meet because we have something the other doesn't" Myde said leaning on the counter a bit

"Would you...?" Ienzo paused when getting a little nervous, but soon continued. "Would you teach me to play music?" Though he knew many things, they all were categorized under science. He never got the chance to learn something relaxing and fun like playing music.

Mydes face lit up with delight even though he was the best sitar player around no one had ever asked him to show them how to play music  
"Yes I will if, you show me who to be just a little but less carefree" Myde said who was over joyed by what was asked of him

"Alright!" Ienzo agreed with a big smile. It made him happy to see Myde's face light up like that. Not only would he enjoy learning from Myde, he knew that Myde would enjoy teaching him as well.

Myde got out his wallet and paid for both drinks them he and Ienzo left the cafe and went to Mydes house when they entered Myde set his sitar down and jumped on to his sofa  
"Sit down make you self at home" Myde said seeing Ienzo still standing

Ienzo nodded silently and sat beside Myde on the sofa. "Your house is nice." Ienzo commented on the room. It was something new, something different from the interior of the lab. He found it to be more welcoming.

Myde give Ienzo one of his smiles again  
"You look a lot more relaxed now, you should come here more" Myde said putting his feet on the table and his hands behind his head  
"So when do you want to start learning?" Myde asks

"Well, seeing as how I will most likely have to return to the lab tomorrow..." Ienzo thought. "If you don't mind, could you teach me now?" He asked.

Myde gets up and grabs his sitar  
"Okay I'm going to do something I've never done befor and that's let someone hold my sitar" Myde said placing his sitar in Ienzos hands and moving them so he holds the sitar right

"Never done before?" Ienzo thought. "Does that make me... special?" He had never felt special before. No one really praised him that often and he was never considered an exception to anyone. He held the sitar for awhile and looked at the odd structure of the instrument and looked back up at Myde in question.

After putting Ienzos hands in the right place he looked at back him  
"I bet you wondering why I'm letting you hold my sitar...well, it's just i really like you even though we only met today, I like you" Myde said blushing a bit this was the first time he told any one that he liked them

Ienzo blushed back at Myde. "So how should I start playing?" He asked while plucking random strings on the sitar.

Myde placed his hand over the hand Ienzo was picking at the strings with and guild his had to play the song he played in the cafe, he then put his arm around Ienzo so he could move Ienzos other hand up and down the neck of the sitar  
"Lets do it like this for a minute or so then we'll see if you can do it alone" Myde said

Ienzo shivered when feeling Myde touch him. "O-kay." He began to stutter. This embarrassed him and made him blush even more. He let Myde guide his hands as he closed his eyes, just to relax and feel his fingertips brushing against the strings of the sitar.

Myde smiled at the look on Ienzos face, he move a little closer so he could whisper something in to Ienzos ear  
"Since I came up with this because of you, I'll cal this song Ienzo, what do you think?" Myde whispered softly

"I..." Ienzo bit his tongue in mid-sentence before embarrassing himself any further. "I think that's sweet of you, Myde." He sighed softly. "Thank you."

Leaning his head on Ienzos shoulder Myde smiled as he continued to guild Ienzos hand  
"Your welcome" Myde whispered he felt something he had never felt befor and he knew what every it was he had this feeling for Ienzo and Ienzo alone

Ienzo was so calm and relaxed here. He couldn't help but to begin humming softly with the tune being played. He didn't feel nervous this time, he felt comfortable. Being near Myde made him feel good and the only way he could express that was to sing to him.

Myde opened his eyes and looked up at Ienzo then smiled sweetly again  
"Would you like to see if you can play it on you own or are you happy playing like this?" Myde asked closing his eyes again  
"And by the way you have a nice hum" Myde said

Ienzo giggled, accepting Myde's compliment. "I can try on my own this time. But, it would help if you didn't let go. Just stay like this so I won't get nervous." He requested.

Myde moves his hands off Ienzos just a little bit so that Ienzo could more them on his own but still on his hands so he could guild him  
"You really are smart Ienzo, a really fast learner, heh your faster then I was but then again I did start playing when I was just nine" Myde told Ienzo

"It helps to have you teaching me." Ienzo smiled at Myde. He continued to play once Myde moved his hands. He made a few mistakes from time to time but he didn't care. He was happy and he wanted to play for his friend. He slowly changed the tune just slightly until it became a whole new verse. He put his face close to Myde and whispered. "This verse will be called Myde. I want it to be a part of the original Ienzo verse."

Myde smiled sweetly again then put his arms around Ienzo and hugged him  
"I love it" Myde said as he started to hum along with the song at that time he just wanted time to stand still so the two of them could stay like this forever, Myde now had something eles he would let no one lay there hands on, and that was Ienzo

Ienzo suddenly noticed that the sun had already gone down. "I really should get back to the lab!" He said in a hurry. "Myde, thank you so much for everything today." He hugged Myde tightly before rushing out the door.

Myde put out his hand to grab Ienzos but he was too fast, he was already out the door, so Myde pick up his sitar and went to bed hoping he'll see Ienzo again tomorrow

"I'm back." Ienzo announced as he returned to the lab. He looked around the room seeing that it was exactly the same as when he left... empty. "Of course." He sighed sadly. There was no one there to greet him but the cold air in the room as usual. He knew he shouldn't have expected any different, but it was so hard not wanting to have someone there with him. Ienzo decided it would be better to go to bed than to stare at the vacant room any longer.

(Befor doing all this)

Me: Just to say I love role-playing with you and I was wondering if I could take your role-play and post it on I will say where I got it from

Flowers-for-you: Thank you! I love role-playing with you too! I finally got to do a yaoi/shonen-ai role-play thanks to you. and I was thinking about asking you about putting it on fan fiction too! Lol  
So sure! This would make a great fan fiction. Btw, you're a great role-player. gives you a rose

Me: Wow talk about great minds think alike ha ha thanks for the rose


	2. Chapter 2

Neither me nor Flowers-for-you have any part in this chapter and if you can guess who the two boys are they are

Raul- Marluxia

Ashley-Axel

So enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raul and Ashley

It was closing time for the flower shop. The sun had already set and Raul only had 4 customers that day. It was a shame that no one cared for flowers as much as he did, since they were the most beautiful things on Earth. He put his messenger bag around his shoulder and got on his bike. Then began pedalling towards his home.

Raul was pedalling as fast as he can. He loved the fresh breeze against his face. When he turned a sharp corner, his bike met a young man. This caused Raul's bike to skip on the ground, nearly missing the man. "Ah... now I know why helmets are needed..." he said, in a bit of pain. He looked up to face the man, and his eyes widened a bit. "Why, hello there, Ash..."

Ashley walked the quiet streets of the town, humming a tune to himself. He was in his usual attire, dressed in black from head to toe. He shivered in the cold of the night and zipped up his hooded jacket. Up ahead he saw a man on a bicycle who looked like he was having trouble meovering(sp?) the bike. He sighed and shook his head.

Raul got up, and dusted himself off, and picked up the bike. The tire was flat. The skidding on the ground caused the tire to pop. There was no point in riding it home. "Oh well...guess it can't be helped, right?"

Ashley ran over to the man who was on the bike. "Hey you okay?" He asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright... just a few scratches, nothing serious." He examined the tire closely as if he was trying to figure out how he can fix it. But it was obvious that he needed a new tire and didn't have one at the moment.

"Ehh, that's good." Ashley said and gave the man a sweet smile. He looked down at his bike and examined it a bit closer. "I guess your not getting home with a bad tire..."

Raul sighed. "I guess not. But it's alright, I can walk." He looked at the sky and it was already pitched.

"Mind if I walk with you? These streets are a bit dangerous at night." He said with a gentle tone.

Raul turned to the hooded young man. "As long as you don't mug me, why not?"

Ashley laughed quietly. "Oh no, why would I mug such a lovely face." He smiled and removed his hood, revealing his short crimson hair. "I'm Ashley Angel, just call me Ashley."

"I'm... just call me Raul. I don't like my real name that much." he said, nervously. "Just so you know, my home is about 4 blocks away."

"Alright, Raul. Lead the way." He said and pointed to where it looked like Raul's bike was heading earlier.

Raul began to walk with his bike and with the man he just met. "So, you from around here?"

"Yeah, living here for a long time, mainly on the streets, but at the moment I have an apartment." Ashley explained as they walked.

Raul giggled a bit. "I haven't been living here long. I abandoned my hometown and tried to make a living here. I thought Radiant Garden was a beautiful place with lots of plants... a place to call home... but I guess I was wrong."

"How so?" Ashley said tilting his head slightly.

"Well..." he sighed. "I feel like I'm the only one in the universe who appreciates the beauty of roses, and different types of plants. I really do have a passion for them. Heh, I sound like I'm crazy." Raul giggled a bit, and felt content with the man next to him.

"No, no. You don't sound crazy at all. I think roses are beautiful as well." Ashley replied.

He blushed a bit and stayed silent for a few seconds. He pulled out a dark red rose from his messenger bag and gave it to the other. "Here, before I witness it's death. I can't stand to see them die like that."

Ashley took the rose from Raul. "I see." He brushed a hand over the wilted petals, then carefully put it in his jacket pocket.

Raul stopped and looked at a broken down house. It had no grass, no plants, no order. There were people inside, and it looked like a couple was arguing.

"This is it... would you like to come inside?" he asked the crimson head.

He looked at the ruined building. Knowing this side of town, there were many places that looked like this. "Yeah... if I won't be a bother."

"Not at all." Raul led Ashley towards the side of the house, then the back yard. He leaned the bike next to a random wall and opened the house's basement doors. "I don't exactly call it comfy, but it's a place." He walked in and turned the lights on. There was nothing but a bed, television, microwave, fridge, sink and a toilet. There wasn't even a shower. "So, would you like anything to eat?"

"Ehhh, no, I'm good." Ashley said as he examined the room. He then sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Raul.

"Sorry if it's a little cold in here." he said, microwaving a sausage. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No, no. I'm fine." He said quietly and looked down at the ground.

"Hm..." Raul pulled out the hot sausage and left it on top of the microwave. He walked over to the red head and gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

Ashley looked up at Raul. "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"You can crash here if you'd like. I don't mind." he replied. It was kinda awkward telling him this since they just met a few moments ago. But he didn't look harmful.

Ashley smiled at the man. "Thank you. My apartment is two miles away from here anyway." He said and sighed.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the inflatable." Raul pulled out a deflated mattress out from under the bed. "I-if you want."

"You can have the bed. I'm good on just the floor." He said and got up then sat in an Indian style on the ground.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to seem pushy. If anything, Raul was a pushover. He didn't know how to stand up for himself and take order.

"Yes, I am." He looked up at Raul with his emerald eyes and smiled.

Raul smiled nervously, and gave him a few sheets. "Feel free to do whatever you like here. I don't mind at all." he returned a smile.

Ashley took the sheets from Raul. "Alright. Once again, thank you." He replied and nodded.

Raul turned the alarm on set for 6 am. He had to work tomorrow, as well as every day. He tucked himself in his bed. "G'night" he told Ashley.

"Good night, Raul." Ashley laid down on the bare floor and covered himself with the sheets that he had received from Raul.


	3. Chapter 3

I really loved doing this one but I'm not saying why you'll just have to read and find out

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Power of love

Myde woke up the next morning, it was still dark, he would normally just go back to sleep but he got up and got dressed, he picked up his sitar and left with house with out even having anything to eat because the only thing he wanted at that time was to see Ienzo again

Ienzo didn't sleep well. He couldn't stop thinking of Myde or wanting him to be next to him. When he woke, Myde was not there beside him like he wished him to be. The only thing he could hug was a pillow, but pillows were unable to return hugs.

After waking up and getting dressed, he returned to the lab where several reports waited to be checked. But Ienzo didn't feel like repeating his weary routine for once. He wanted to see Myde.

Myde passed Mells Bells that was still locked up but he could see inside, he looked at the place where he and Ienzo sat and he first played then Ienzo song, as he walked away from the cafe he started to play that very song that filled him with happiness like nothing had ever done befor

Ienzo stood outside. He knew he should be finishing those reports in the lab but he didn't have the motivation. He could hear a familiar tune in the distance, knowing it was mostly Myde he was eager to run over to him. But he stayed where he was, unsure if he wanted to put aside work to make time for something so simple... so childish like friendship.

As Myde continued to play he got to the part of town where all the labs where and the more he walked in to this area the more he hoped he'll meet Ienzo, so he play a little louder so Ienzo would hear him and come looking just to hear him play

Ienzo had spent so long around the other apprentices, their strict 'work-only' attitudes rubbing off on him. He was taught to view everything logically. Love and friendship were pointless and foolish in the eyes of the others. Ansem the Wise had always told him otherwise, but he was never around as often as Xehanort. Of course Ienzo craved a change from that deep down inside though... But would he really go against them for one simple carefree sitar player?

After a while Myde saw Ienzo standing out side all alone so he stopped playing and ran to Ienzo  
"Hey Ienzo how ya doing!?" Myde shouted, seeing Ienzo made Myde ever more happier then play his song on his sitar

"You came all the way out here to find me?" Ienzo asked in amazement. "You can barely even consider this to be morning time." He pointed to the sky which was still dark.

Myde looks up at the night sky  
"Heh yeah I'm normally still a sleep but when I woke up I could help but want to see you again, even though it's only been a few hours I missed you" Myde giving Ienzo a hug

"I... wanted to see you too." Ienzo replied as he returned the hug tightly. "But I couldn't even choose to see you over some stupid reports! I don't deserve your attention. I'm not special and I shouldn't be to you. So you shouldn't bother wasting your time with me." Ienzo squeezed Myde close, not wanting to let go even though he was telling him to leave.

Myde held Ienzo like he was all Myde has in the world  
"I'll never leave you, because you are special to me, even more special then my sitar, you are gives me the will to play music now and no one has ever made me feel like this befor" Myde said and he meant every word he said, his sitar was no longer his life because with out Ienzo he felt he wouldn't have the will to play it

Ienzo was scared and confused. He didn't know what to do because he had never felt these emotions before. He wasn't able to identify them so he panicked and felt like he wasn't deserving of Myde. Just simple things like not choosing to come see him made Ienzo worry. These feeling truly were a weakness as Xehanort had once told him. He became weak when the thought of losing Myde crossed his mind. Ienzo just held onto Myde, trying to reassure himself that the things he had said were true.

Myde smiled and looked in to Ienzos eyes

"I love you Ienzo" Myde said as he closed the gap between his and Ienzo face, Myde didn't care at all by the faced they had only just met the day befor this feeling he had right now was the best thing he could ever feel

Ienzo could feel warm tears running down his cheeks... his own tears. He wasn't sure why he was crying but he couldn't control it. He just closed his eyes and let himself give into Myde's kiss. He remembered when he almost told Myde that he loved him the day before, but stopped before embarrassing himself. He knew if Myde had never said it first, he probably would have never said it himself.

To Myde the kiss felt like it lasted for ever after he pulled away, for the first time in front of Ienzo he frowned because Ienzo was crying, Myde softly wiped away his teaser

"Don't cry Ienzo" Myde said kissing Ienzo on the forehead

"I'm sorry." Ienzo apologized. "I... I don't know why... I'm crying." He stuttered. This weakness scared him, but it didn't matter as long as Myde was there with him. "I love you too, Myde." Ienzo whispered faintly as he pulled him back close then slowly and softly pressed his lips against him.

Myde smiled in the kiss he felt like him and Ienzo where the only ones alive at that time, when he pulled away from the kiss he looked deep in to Ienzos eyes  
"Want to come back to mine and get away from this place, I want you to feel relaxed and I don't think this place does that" Myde said

"Alright." Ienzo nodded. He knew being around this place so long had taken its toll on him. This place was one of the reasons Ienzo was the why he was now. He was willing to go with Myde where ever he wanted to take him. He surprisingly knew exactly what Ienzo needed and how to help him relax.

Myde took Ienzo by the hand and lead him back home, all the way there Myde couldn't take his eye off Ienzo, it was started to become his new hobby just looking at him in all his cuteness, when they got back to Mydes he put his arm around Ienzo and lead him in  
"Would you like something to eat?" Myde asked remembering that he hadn't eaten yet

Ienzo nodded in agreement. He wiped his face against his sleeve trying to dry the tears. His deep blue eyes were still sad and lonely looking though he was here. Ienzo hugged Myde around the waist from behind and snuggled his face in Myde's neck. "Can I stay here with you?" He asked sadly and softly.

Myde turned around in Ienzos hug and returned the hug  
"You can Ienzo forever if you want" Myde replied then giving Ienzo and kiss

It was then, that Ienzo realized why he was truly crying. He wasn't sad or lonely... he was happy. Finally he had someone to be with that wanted him. Someone who cared and made him feel special because they saw him as special in their own eyes. To love and be loved in return was the one thing most people wished for. Even though Ienzo was young and didn't fully understand what love was, he knew what it felt like to be in love. He was a quick learner after all, so it wouldn't be long until he got used to the feeling and now longer feared it.

Myde looked in to Ienzo eyes and smiles  
"So Ienzy what would you like to eat?" Myde asked smiling at his little nickname for Ienzo

"Hmm... Surprise me." Ienzo answered. He normally didn't like surprises, but Myde's surprises were nice. He wanted to break away from old routines and habits and try something new, so he left it up to Myde to decide for him.

Myde smiled at the look on Ienzos face for the first he looked childlike, he then took a bite of his own cake, because he had bitten more then he could so he spat some of it back out and on to the floor  
"Oh damn it" Myde said after swallowing what he didn't spat out

"Huh?" Ienzo looked up at Myde after he came out of his daydreamy daze. "Are you okay?" He asked just to be sure he wasn't choking on anything. Because the last thing he needed was for Myde to end up dead... and even worse, dead from cake.

Myde looked at Ienzo and smiled  
"I'm okay Ienzy i just bit off more then I could chew" Myde said then giving Ienzo and kiss on the cheek

Ienzo moved his chair up closer to Myde and leaned against him, wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling his face in his neck. "You're so cute." Ienzo whispered between soft kisses he placed on Myde's neck.

Myde put his hand under Ienzo chin and pulled his face up to his and kissed him on the lips  
"You're cute your self Ienzy" Myde said giving Ienzo a dreamy look

See why I enjoyed it so much


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe it only took us just one day to get four chapters done but we're not done yet

Burning roses

Ashley woke up to find himself on the cold floor. He sniffled and stood up to see the man who he met only hours ago. Seeing he was still asleep, the red head got on his knees and leaned the front of himself against the bed. He started humming again as looked at the unconscious man.

The alarm turned on, which caused Raul to jump out of bed and turn off the alarm. "Eleven more hours, please..." he mumbled, and snoozed over again.

"Umm, Raul..." Ashley said and prodded the man's shoulder. "Don't you have to go to work or something?"

Raul get up, and jumped out of his bed and handled his alarm clock like a weapon. "I have an alarm and I'm not afraid to use it!... oh... it's just you..."

He took a deep breath and jumped off his bed. "Thought you were a crook again. Don't scare me like that."

"Oh." Ashley said, a bit scared. "No, It's just me." He looked down to the ground and sighed. There was a bit of silence until he spoke up, "Is... isn't it weird when... Umm, have you ever met someone and thought that you knew them before, or something?"

"It's not weird at all." said Raul, as he fixed his bed. "You see, I also have a feeling I've known you before, or I was meant to bump into you. But if that's not it, then I don't know."

"I guess you're right." Ashley said and stood up, smiling.

After Raul finished his bed, he go in the shower, changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. "I have to go to work in a few minutes, need anything?"

"No, Not really." He blinked a bit and sighed." So, you own a flower shop... must be nice."

"Oh, I feel like I'm on cloud nine every time I enter. It smells beautiful and the inside feels so relaxing... if you'd like, I can show you." he said, and gave Ashley a smile.

Ashley returned the smile. "Oh, yes, please. Flower shops are just so beautiful." He giggled, quietly.

Raul blushed a little. He really did feel like he's known this man since... ever. The both of them walked out and headed for the shop. "So, Ashley, what are you interested in?"

"Simple stuff, ehh I don't know... I really like writing and I'm hopping to become a novelist someday." Ashley replied.

"A novelist, huh? What kinds of novels?" he asked.

"Mostly romance, I've always been inspired by love. Like they say, 'All you need is love'. "Ashley smiled at Raul sweetly.

Raul blushed again. Why was he blushing so much? It didn't make any sense, but he smiled back. They walked a few more blocks until they saw smoke coming from the direction they were headed.

"No..." Raul whispered, and sprinted towards the shop. Someone had torched his flower haven.

Ashley's eyes scanned the burning flower shop. "Oh god..." He whispered. "I'm so very sorry." He placed his hand on Raul's back.

"Who could have done this? What kind of sick and demented freak could do such a thing?" Raul fell to his needs and covered his face. Then he began to cry. "I'll kill the person who did this..."

Ashley sighed and lowered himself to where Raul was. "It's alright..." He wrapped his arms around the man, swaying him back and forth to settle him down. "You can always get another shop..."

"I can't... I'm broke..." He cried. "I don't have insurance on the building... everything I own is gone... I'll live in the streets..."

"You can come to my apartment, I have room to spare." Ashley said in a soft tone.

"No... I'll only be a burden." he said as he wiped his eyes. "I'm alright with living in the streets..."

"No, I insist that you stay with me. You can stay with me as long as you want..." Ashley said and stated to play with the man's hair. "I'm always so lonely, as well."

Raul sniffed a bit. "Ashley... Thank you very much... I don't know what to say..." He tried to stop crying, but couldn't. Fire fighters came and tried to stop the blaze. The fumes smelled like a mixture of sweet roses and flames.

"You don't have to say anything." Ashley whispered softly. "Just promise me that you won't live out in the streets to die."

He got up, with confidence in his face. The fire had died down, and the building was nothing but rubble.

"I'll find myself another job. I won't sink so low as to become a freeloader and leech off you."

Ashley got up as well, arms still around Raul. ''Alright, but we should go to my place first, so you can get used to it."

Raul bent over to pick up a semi-burnt rose from off the ground. "I suppose. How do we get there?" he asked.

"I'll show you, it's not _too_ far off, but it'll take a while to get there." Ashley said and smiled. He guided Raul to where his apartment was.

Raul stayed quiet and thought about lots of things. After a while of walking, he finally spoke. "I should have never left my home..."

"You never know what your mistakes may bring! Or if they even are mistakes..." Ashley said, smiling. "We're almost there..."

Raul eyed the dead rose between his index finger and thumb. _"If only I can revive you as well..."_ he thought.

The two arrived at run down apartment complex. "Here we are." He took out his house keys as they walked to the building.

When Raul walked in, it felt warm. It was more cozy than the basement he lived in.

"Make yourself at home." Ashley said as soon as they got inside. He took off his hoodie and laid it on a torn up couch. The apartment wasn't much, a bit broken here and there, but it was all Ashley could afford.

"It must be nice..." Raul started. "... to own furniture like this, and to call it your own. The basement I was in... those objects weren't even mine. The only thing I owned there was my toothbrush, and these clothes were borrowed... well... stolen..."

"Well, when your here, everything is both yours and mine." Ashley explained. "You are lucky I came across you, otherwise... I'm kind of scared of might've happened to you."

Sora heard some voices coming from the door, he looks and sees "Ashley! There you are!" the brunette said with smiles. "I was waiting for you all day... " he paused. "Who's this?" he asked.

Raul blushed for the third time that day. "Thank you, for being my saviour." he pulled out the rose again, but this time, it was different. It looked good as new and fresh.

"Ashley..."

"Yes?" Ashley said, getting a bit closer to Raul. Then he noticed Sora coming his way. "Oh, uh, this is Raul, Raul, meet my roommate, Sora."

Raul looked up to see a young boy. "Roommate? Uh..." Raul said hesitantly. He hid the rose behind his back. "I am Raul! Please to meet you!"

Sora took one look at Raul, "He-hello...Raul" he said embarrassed and looked at Ashley." If I knew you were bringing company, I would have cleaned a bit more..."

"No, no. The house is fine, Sora." Ashley shook his head. "Umm, Raul, want me to show you where you'll be sleeping?"

He felt a little nervous knowing Ashley didn't live alone. If anything, Raul was pretty insecure. "Uh... s-sure..."

"Something wrong?" He whispered as he led Raul to his room.

"No, nothing at all. I guess I still need some getting used to." he replied.

"Ok, okay..." The two of them came into Ashley's room, which looked better the the other parts of he house. There was a queen size bed, a desk full of papers, a type writer and closet full of his clothes. "I don't have an extra bed, so I hope you don't mind sharing one."

Sora looked at both Ashley and Raul and giggled, "_They'd make a cute couple_" he thought to himself heading to his bookshelf. "Lesse what to read..." he sees the book "The name of the Rose" and reads on the floor.

There goes blush number four. "I don't mind. Uh... Ashley? What happened to Sora's parents?"

"I'm not really sure," Ashley answered. "He just showed up here."

"Showed up?" Raul was still a little confused. "Did he just show up at your door or...?"

"Found him on the streets when I was going to work, poor boy." Ashley sighed and shook his head

"So you took him in... Did you ever try to talk about his real home? His family?" He didn't want to sound knowsy, but it all seemed depressing, especially when it's a child who was left alone in the streets.

"He couldn't remember, anything, I'm not sure if he had family..." Ashley looked over his shoulder back at Sora. "He seems like a well educated boy, though." He said and shrugged.

Raul turned to see the boy reading a book from afar. "Well, at least he's not sick or dead. Hm... funny. You seem like a little boy yourself Ashley." he said, giggling.

"Oh, really?" Ashley said, raising an eyebrow. "How so?" A grin grew on his face.

"You take in anything you see in the streets without knowing if we have a disease or a disfigurement." he chuckled a bit. "Not like we do..."

"Ehh, yeah I know. I'm a sucker for lost and lonely, but I can't help it." Ashley sighed.

Raul laughed a little harder. "It's alright. Just don't get carried away and bring everyone you see."

"Yeah, but then if I didn't help other people, how would you be here? Hmmm?" Ashley asked.

"How do I know you're not just taking me in just for your... pleasure...?" Raul came back. But Ashley did have a point.

Ashley glared at Raul. "I'm not, unless that's what you wanted..."

"Not at all" Raul pulled out the fresh rose again, and waved it at his face. "You see, I don't sleep with men I just met less then 24 hours ago. I rather have a long relationship than to jump that far, thank you... and I don't think the kid will like the noises."

Ashley burst out in laughter at what Raul last said. "Well, good, 'cause you ain't getting any." He said, still laughing, and placed his hand on his hip.

"Good, because I can do better than that." he said, playing with his hair.

Sora stops reading for the day and bookmarks the page, walking to Ashley's room he knocks on the door. "Hey guys are ya'll hungry? I can make something to eat if you like... "

"Better how?" Ashley asked right when Sora spoke. "Oh, umm, I'm not hungry, Raul might want something..."

"Sora, I'm surprised you can cook. I can't even cook for myself." Raul smiled.

Sora smiled back, "Well it's 'cause I read a lot, I picked up a couple of cookbooks sometime ago."

Larene peeked through anxiously at the apartment next to her old one and whispered quietly, 'Urm, hello? I know you think I'm a parrot but, can anyone come out please? " '  
She clutched on the book she read earlier, and it was about making desserts, and Larene only popped in because she heard that they were cooking.  
Larene then just rubbed her hands and, with her other hand, she produced a survey sheet, then remembered that she can't pay her rent, she would probably be in the streets by next week . and decided to stay in that doorstep until someone comes and at least does the survey, so that she could at least have enough money to buy food, since her parents kicked her out of the house after graduation, and they told her cruelly to fend for herself. Larene sat down on the doorstep and waited, then rang the bell, sat down again and waited. She rang her parent's house, leaving her phone on anonymous and started to curse them out loud, in a deep voice so they won't recognise her.

Ashley heard the door bell ring and so he ran for the door, "Be right back." He called to them and opened the door to find a woman outside. "Can I help you?"

Got this one is so sad I feel sorry for Raul I hope he'll get a new flower shop


	5. Chapter 5

You're my will to play

After eating all his cake Myde turned to Ienzo and hugged him  
"You looked like you enjoyed that Ienzy" Myde said wiping a bit off chocolate off Ienzos chin

"I normally don't enjoy the simple things this much, but I guess what I really enjoy the most is being near you." Ienzo smiled. He noticed there was chocolate on Myde's face as well. He reached up to touch his face, then licked the chocolate off of his cheek. Ienzo giggled childishly with a shy grin.

Myde giggled him self and kissed Ienzo

"No ones every said that to me befor, but I only want you to say it Ienzy, I want you by my side forever...Don't ever leave me" Myde said hugging Ienzo, for the first time in his life he was dead serious

Ienzo could tell that Myde was serious. Just the look in his eyes every time he held him close. "I guess I've completed my end of the bargin, huh? You've taught me how to play music and I've showed you how to be less carefree." Ienzo mentioned with a happy look in his eyes.

Myde smiled and rested his fore head on Ienzos and started to hum the Ienzo song  
"I want time to stop, so we can be like this forever" Myde said softy in the same tune as the song, he then kissed Ienzo and pulled him on to his lap

Ienzo felt all warm and tingly inside, it showed on his face and in his eyes. He was so peaceful here just cuddling up in Myde's arms. He closed his eyes and felt even more relaxed then he had before.

Myde slowly got up holding Ienzo in his arms, even though Ienzo was a year older he felt much lighter then Myde, he carried Ienzo up to his room and sat him on his bed, and he then laid down and pulled Ienzo in to him

Ienzo looked over at Myde and smiled quietly, then closed his eyes back.

Myde closed his eye as well and fell asleep, he dreamt about Ienzo and even said his name in his sleep, then dream then turned in to a nightmare of Ienzo leaving him, the nightmare was so horrible Myde woke up screaming  
"DON'T GO IENZY!" Myde screamed sitting up and crying

Ienzo jumped up and looked over at Myde. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone. He pulled Myde closer and held him, stroking his hair. "Are you okay?" He continued to ask.

Myde cuddled up to Ienzo still crying

"I had a nightmare you left me...I was so scared" Myde sobbed holding on to Ienzo to make sure he was really there

"You know I could never leave you." Ienzo reassured him. "Besides, no one else would want me or be there for me if I left you." Hs began to look sad now. He knew if he ever lost Myde he would be forced back into solitude because Myde was the only one who ever expressed interest in him after he had been alone for so long.

Myde looked in to Ienzos eyes and a smile began to formed on his face

"Ienzy I love you" Myde said kisses Ienzo, Myde knew he would never leave him so he forgot all about that horrible nightmare

Ienzo stopped looking sad and returned the smile. "It's funny, we've only just met and we already feel so close and attached to each other. In terms of 'love at first sight' it makes perfect sense, but logically it seems stupid."

"I don't care for logical stuff, that's why I'm so care free" Myde said then felt like he had said the wrong thing

"But...I...since you're the logical one...I erm" Myde said not know what the hell he was going to say, he was blushing in embarrassment saying he didn't care for logical stuff made it sound like he didn't care for Ienzo who was the logical one of the two

"No, it's alright." Ienzo laughed. "It's hard not relating everything to logical terms when I've been experimenting for so long. Sometimes I just want to stop being so logical about things. Remember, I wanted to be around you because of the fact that you were so carefree."

Myde looked in to Ienzo eyes and smiled then kissed his neck

"Wanna go out?" Myde asked sound as care free as ever and giving Ienzo and big hug

"Sure." Ienzo replied and smiled back.

"Okay then" Myde said picking Ienzo up, when he got to the front door he put Ienzo down and picked up his sitar

"Wanna carry it?" Myde asked handing his sitar to Ienzo

"You aren't afraid I might drop or break it somehow?" Ienzo asked, surprised at how trusting Myde had become.

Myde looked deep in to Ienzo eyes and places his sitar in to Ienzos hand

"I told you, if I lost you I wouldn't have the will to play music but I'd give up my music for you" Myde said kissing Ienzo on his fore head

Ienzo tried to hold Myde's sitar gently, hoping not to drop it or hold it too tightly. He'd only played it once so he was still unsure about the correct way to handle it. But he held onto anyway, seeing as how Myde was putting his trust into him.

Myde put his arm around Ienzo and walked out side

"Don't worry, how about you play it a little, play the Myde song?" Myde asked as they made there way to Mells Bells that should be open by now

"You heard how many mistakes I made in that song the last time I played it." Ienzo replied a little shy and embarrassed that he was asked to play.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be perfect in to time" Myde said running the back of his index finger down Ienzos cheek

Ienzo shivered and blushed brightly at Myde's touch.

"Come on Ienzy play it, for me please" Myde whispered

Ienzo sighed softly, then tried his best to remember how to hold the instrument correctly. After picking a few horrible off-tune notes, he tried to match up the sounds with that of the song. The tune came out softer and slower than the last time he had played it. He wanted to make Myde happy so he continued his attempt to play the song though he was still a little nervous.

Myde put his hands over Ienzos knowing this would help you to relax  
"Is this better?" Myde asked pulling Ienzo in to him

"Mmm... Yes." Ienzo whispered. He now knew what Myde had meant by 'the will to play'. He kept telling Ienzo that if ever lost him he would also lose his will to play. Ienzo felt the same. The only way he could play well was when Myde was close, because Myde was his will to play.

Myde hummed along with the music as he held Ienzo close and then slowly let go of him so he could play on his own but put his hands on Ienzos shoulder to tell him he was still close to him

Ienzo felt so comfortable with Myde, he even began to sing again. "These feelings are something I'll never regret. I was so cold and lonely before we had met.  
I no longer feel that way since you are here. Now I feel so perfect whenever you're near." Usually Ienzo was so shy about his singing skills that he would only hum, but this time he believed the song deserved lyrics that expressed his feelings towards Myde.

"That was beautiful Ienzy" Myde whispered and it was Ienzo singing was the best thing he had ever heard, it sound like a dream to him but it was real


	6. Chapter 6

Heartbreak and Regret 

"That was beautiful Ienzy" Myde whispered and it was Ienzo singing was the best thing he had ever heard, it sound like a dream to him but it was real

Ienzo smiled when seeing the look on Myde's face. But the sun had fully risen and Ienzo knew that he couldn't avoid checking on those reports back at the lab any longer. "Myde, I have to get back to the lab. I really enjoyed spending time with you though." Ienzo kissed him softly before standing to leave.

"Okay Ienzy meet me in Mells Bells later okay" Myde said waving Ienzo good bye then going to the cafe

Evan stared at a tank that was creating a heartless. "Interesting..." He noted the way they formed was quite chaotic at best, no real substantial form until an artificial heart was added. He jotted his findings down hurriedly and pushed his hair back. "Ansem will be interested in this I bet!" He started laughing happily as one of his experiments finally started working as planned.

Ienzo quickly hurried back to the lab. He expected it to be empty like the day before, so when he rushed in and saw Evan's tall form lurking in the corner, he nearly screamed like a girl. "God, Evan... When did you get here?" Ienzo sighed trying to catch his breath.

Evan turned and smiled at Ienzo. "A few minutes ago...come look at this!" He said as he grabbed Ienzo's hand and pulled him to the artificial Heartless. "It's amazing.." He squeezed his co-worker's hand before letting it go. "They have never formed like this before receiving a heart..."

Ienzo looked at the creature, normally he would have been comfortable around them, but just the sight of this one scared him a bit. He had been around Myde for too long that he was no longer in an experimental frame of mind. He tried to look about it logically and understand what excited Evan so much about it's growth. "Yes, Evan... That's interesting." He replied awkwardly.

Evan watched Ienzo and smiled to himself before returning to his studies and writing down notes as the heartless formed in front of him. After several minutes he added an artificial heart and started jotting down what was going on with it, and how the heartless reacted.

Ienzo decided not to delay any further and check the reports he had rushed back to do. He sat there silently for awhile, Evan in the background studying and observing the heartless. But he couldn't take it anymore, he needed someone to talk to, someone to give him their opinion on the problems in his mind. He stood up and turned to Evan, a bit scared of what his answer would be to the problem, but the bottom line was that he still needed an answer

Evan saw Ienzo stand up and looked over at him curiously. He wondered what the matter was. He lowered his hand that held the pen and smiled. "Is something the matter Ienzo? If I am bothering you, I can leave.." He pointed his pen toward the door behind him.

"No, it's just that..." Ienzo paused, taking a deep breath. "A day or two before you got here, I left the lab to go outside... and I met someone there. His name is Myde, a sitar player. I'm just not sure if what I feel for him is right." Ienzo sighed. He wasn't sure if he should be ashamed that he put aside his old ways to be with the carefree sitar player, or if he should be ashamed that he was still putting his old ways over Myde.

Evan nodded. "Well, you would need to look into yourself and decide what's best for YOU. Don't worry what other people think." He laughed and crossed his arms. "I mean, if everyone did that no one would make any advancements in life, or science." He looked back at the Heartless tank before his eyes wandered back to Ienzo.

"I suppose you're right." Ienzo agreed. He felt good being around Myde, but it didn't seem right for him to completely abandon his work for him. Besides, he wasn't even too sure what love was to begin with, he had only assumed things out of desperation. "But, Evan... Have you ever felt confused about the way you felt for someone? Like you thought you knew what the feeling was, but weren't too sure?" He questioned.

He nodded quietly. "Yeah all the time...I never know if people I'm around I care for as a friend, or if I want more from them...And never know if they want the same. Its always confusing…Very confusing." He scratched his head. "And emotions are the one thing you can't study to learn about...Which makes them all the more unpredictable."

Ienzo was brought down when hearing this. "But isn't Ansem the Wise trying to study the heart? If emotions are a part of what make our hearts whole, then wouldn't we have to understand emotions before truly ever understand the heart?" Ienzo asked almost as if he were a curious child

Evan nodded. "Yeah emotions are a part of the heart, but more importantly, the soul...and that's something Science will never comprehend, therefore I think its impossible to fully grasp a full understanding of our emotions...we just have to make the best choice with what we learn through experiences."

"But, I've never loved someone before..." Ienzo thought to himself, but he wasn't about to ask Evan if he had ever loved anyone before. He sighed and decided that it didn't matter. Maybe he would ask Myde about it later, but he knew it would just end up making him feel bad if he were to even mention being confused about their relationship. "Well, I guess all we CAN do is choose what feels right to us at the time. But the thing I'm truly afraid of... is regret." Ienzo told Evan, looking down at the floor with a forlorn expression.

Evan sighed and put a hand on Ienzo's shoulder. "If you do what's right for you...you wont regret." He whispered before smiling at the man. "I wish you luck...with Myde." He gave Ienzo's shoulder a gentle squeeze before moving away from him again.

Ienzo stood there silently, thinking of what Evan had just told him. He wasn't sure if the advice he was given made him even sadder or made it easier on him. Either way, he knew what he had to do... express his feelings to Myde. The one thing he had been afraid of doing from the very beginning, and he now had to do it.

Ienzo remembered that Myde told him to meet at Mells Bells, so he left the lab and went there to find Myde.

Evan watched Ienzo leave without a goodbye and sighed. He sat down at his desk and laid his head on his arms, closing his eyes. It had been days since he slept last and it was taking its toll on him now.

Myde was sitting at the bar in Mells Bells eating some cheesecake as he happily hummed the Ienzo song to him self

Ienzo walked in to hear Myde humming the Ienzo song, this made him even more nervous, and it reminded him of the time they spent together when they first made that song. He knew Myde cared for him deeply, but he wasn't sure if he felt the same. "Myde..." He whispered as he walked up behind him.

Myde stopped humming and turned around to see Ienzo standing

"Hey Ienzy, glad you could come take a seat" Myde said patting the stool next to him

"I... o-okay." Ienzo took the seat next to him, despite the fact that he was about ready to run away and never say a thing to Myde. He had to get it off his chest though, so he decided to tell him, even when feeling that he could possibly regret it deep down inside. "Myde, there are some things that have been on my mind lately... I kind of needed to ask you a few things. I'm not sure you'll like it though." Ienzo told him.

Myde patted Ienzo on the back

"Ienzy you know you can always talk to be, so just asked away" Myde said in his care free voice

Ienzo sighed, knowing all to well how easily that carefree attitude could change to sadness. He remembered when Myde woke up crying over a nightmare he had about him leaving... maybe it was trying to tell him something. The more he thought about it all, the more he feels torn up inside. "Myde, I care about you, I really do. I thank you for all the special moments we shared together. And I'm sorry if the logical side of me is interfering with our relationship but, I just can't understand if I really love you as much as you love me. We've only just met and I can't figure out what it is exactly that I'm feeling for you." Ienzo said, trying to get it out as quickly as possible before breaking down.

Myde pulled Ienzo face to his

"Ienzy do you have this funny feeling where you heart is when you look at me?" Myde asked sounding a little sad about that Ienzo has just told him

"Y-yes..." Ienzo replied, feeling as if he was about to cry. "B-but I just can't... understand. I'm sorry, Myde. I've been in this frame of mind for so long that I just can't stop even if I wanted to."

Myde smiled, Ienzo looked so cute even though he looked sad

"Then that Ienzy is love, even though this is my first time feeling it as well i know its love"

"I just... It would make me feel more comfortable if we took our time with this, just so we could be sure we aren't making any mistakes before it's too late. I like to be safe when it comes to thing like this, and you'll have to get used to that, Myde." Ienzo replied truthfully. "I can only think of you in my mind as a friend right now. Even if what you're saying is true, and in my heart I do love you, I still can't be sure of that until my mind believes it too." The truth hurt in one way, but in another way, it was satisfying.

All the care freeness had now gone out of Mydes eye, true he wanted to be less carefree but not like this, he didn't want to be just good friends with Ienzo, he wanted to take the risk, Myde got up and walked out of Mells Bells he wanted to pretended he didn't hear what Ienzo had just said but he knew he couldn't never eases them word out of his mind

Ienzo sat there, too shocked and torn apart to say anything... he couldn't even bring himself to cry at that moment. He just slowly rose from his seat and walked back to the lab, the whole time thinking of regret in his head. "What have I done...?" Ienzo whispered sadly. He looked over at a desk and saw Evan had fallen asleep. He went to his room and returned with a blanket, dropping it over his sleeping co-worker's shoulders.

Myde ran home trying to hold back his tears, for the first time in his life had he ever felt this bad

"I should have never of met him" those words where the only ones going around in his mind but he felt like they was nothing but a lie, when he got home dropped his sitar so hard the strings shock and made an out of tune noise, he went up to his room and fell on his bed, he wished Ienzo was there with him there too tell him he loved him and to hold him

Ienzo walked back to his own bedroom this time, standing at the edge of his bed for a few minutes before just throwing himself down onto it. He grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tightly to himself, muffling his screams as he cried. He now knew what regret felt like, and it hurt. But it was what he expected and he was prepared to face it... even if he had to face it alone now.

Aww poor Myde this chapter is really sad but I'm not saying if it works out or not


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki and Braig

Tsuki would wake up in the gambler's bed. Yes. Tsuki. He went along with the name Tsuki as his new main name because when his parents named him Loud, they were obviously on crack. He slapped the alarm clock that said "ALERT! ALERT! SOMEONE'S RAIDING THE STASH! ALERT ALERT!" He continued to slap it until it shut off when it fell on the floor. "Stupid clock...Love the phrase though." He stretched out and fell off of the bed's edge, face planting in the floor. He wriggled his nose before getting up in his pink robe, grabbing his slippers. If Braig saw him like this, oh would he taunt him with the name Princess Pinkly like he always does. He was in his apartment along with his roommate Braig, which he tended to flirt with every now and then but the other, would keep refusing. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, flossing, all the stuff healthy people did. He fixed his hair a bit and the little goatee spot that was growing in. "I wonder if I should leave this here or keep it..." But he soon forgot that when he took off his clothes and turned on the shower and hopped in. 'What could be more relaxing than a quick wake-up shower?' He thought to himself, before thinking of an answer: Braig

Braig rolled over, pulling his blanket over his head, muttering angrily. He knew he was supposed to get up, and _now_, but he rarely got up on time. Pretty soon, his own alarm clock started doing the whole annoying "beeeep... beeeep... beeeeeep..." thing. He growled, and whacked the "snooze button, rolled over, and fell asleep all over again.

He had his own alarm clock as a back-up plan to wake him up if Tsuki's didn't wake him up, but it failed every time. He couldn't help it. When he set it at night, it was an alarm clock as usual, but in the morning it was just this... loud annoying _thing..._

"Beeeeeep... Beeeep... Beeeep..." Automatically, Braig hit the snooze button again, and dozed off once more. Six snooze buttons later, he was still fast asleep in his bed.

Tsuki sighed and stretched out as he got out of the shower, wrapping a towel over his waist and having one go ageist his head, plopping out. He walked back into the bedroom, noticing that Braig was still sleepin'. "Sleepy head..." he mumbled to himself as he shook the towel agents his head quickly taking it off and putting it over his shoulder. His hair was sticking up in all directions, which in his own mind he thought was cool. He pulled out a random outfit: baggy jeans that have the word 'gambler' that goes on the backside near his rear, and a black turtleneck that said "Money for the poor?" on it. His casual outfit, or so it seemed. He sat on the bed and took the towel off his waist and got dressed, climbed into bed and looked directly at Braig's face, waiting for him to wake up again to his alarm clock to give him his daily spook

Tsuki didn't have to wait long. The alarm started beeping annoyingly, again. Braig twitched and rolled over, his eyes still closed, and made a sad attempt at hitting the snooze button again. He missed by what seemed like 2 meters. He thought he got it, though and was still for a moment.

_Wait a sec... The sound is still going..._ He sighed, and opened his eyes, ready to throw the clock out of the window, when his eyes connected with Tsuki's.

Braig froze. Then, suddenly, he screamed, twisted out of his bed and face-planted on the floor. "AGH!!! The light! It _buuuuurns!!!_" Came the muffled cry.

Tsuki would begin a fest of giggle snorting, which he couldn't stop until he crawled on the bed over to the edge to stare at the face planted Braig. "He he. Rise n' shine sleepy head," he said before he rolled off the bed himself, only it was on the front of it. He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, heading for the kitchen. "Hey, what do you wanna eat? I'm in a cooking mood..." he said loud enough for the other to hear. He barely cooked, but when he did it was some big meal and it was always delicious. They'd say that Tsuki was a cooking nerd, but he just acts like that.

Braig waved his arms around for a sec, then finally got balanced enough to straighten up to a sitting position. His blanket was now hanging loosely from his bare body. He always slept in his underwear ever since before he could remember. Why? He was a wild sleeper, so whenever he wore something to bed, he usually woke up so far tangled, that he couldn't get out of his bed even if he was responsible enough. Sometimes he wore a tee-shirt or something if it was really cold, but usually, it was only his underwear.

He glanced over lazily in Tsuki's direction, the rubbed the back of his head, leaning on the bed side. "Sure... um..." He yawned, rubbing his eye. "Just... keep it to the simple waffles and eggs this time, m'kay...?" He propped his head up on his hand, willing his eyes to stay open.

Tsuki hummed to himself softly before bringing out a box of 'Eggs and shoving them in the toaster. "Funny how Toasters cook toast and bagels and muffins and waffles instead of just toasters," he mumbled to himself before spraying Pam or whatever it's called over the frying pan, before looking back. "What type of eggs Braig?"

Braig blinked, heavily. "Uh..." He thought. "...Fried?" He was still a little slow from waking up ten days before he was used to.

Tsuki couldn't help but laugh and made his eggs scrambled. When the waffles were done, the were ejected from the toaster and he grabbed them in midair. 'Oh am I good' he thought to himself. He continued to mess with the eggs and plopped them on the plate when they were done. He grabbed the ketchup and put a little on the eggs and put a slice of butter and syrup on the waffles. He walked back to the bedroom with pea-sized pupils and buck teeth, giving himself a stupid look like Fefiroff had.

Braig giggled slightly, at the sight of Tsuki's goofy expression. "Can I have some of what _you've_ been smoking?" he joked, grabbing the plate. He criss-crossed his legs, and began eating.

He munched on it, thoughtfully. "Hmmm... Ya know...? This is really good, Tsuki!" He shovelled the eggs into his mouth, and exclaimed, "I mean... I know you're good at cooking and all, but, MAN! This is the _bomb!_" Food was one of the only things ever known to completely wake Braig up. He shovelled some more food in, and munched, happily.

Tsuki stuck his tongue out before plopping on the bed, lying on his stomach. His chin would burrow into his palms, legs going in the air and crisscrossing. They'd slowly move back and forth, watching Braig. He usually ate after Braig did anyway, so he'd wait until Braig was finished before he made himself something to eat.

Braig scarfed down the rest of the food without giving it a fighting chance. Afterwards, he yawned, stretched out, and jumped to his feet. "Okay! Time to seize the day!" He shouted, running toward the bathroom. He wanted to use all of the quick energy boost that he always had right after eating for something productive.

He slammed the door, jumped into the stripped off his boxers, and jumped in the shower. He looked around, suspiciously for a second, then, as he let the warm water run down his body, began singing softly, "I've got sunshiiiiiiine... On a clou-dy daaaaaay... When it's cold out siiii-yi-ide... I've got the month of May..." He could only hope he was singing soft enough for Tsuki not to hear him. He couldn't BELIEVE that was still his favourite song after all this time.

Tsuki watched as the other practically flee into the bathroom. He heard mumbling coming from there, but he couldn't quite make it out. He got off the bed and tiptoed quietly and put his ear ageist the door, hearing the other sing. He'd snicker a bit before opening the door and peeking in, noticing the shape of Braig. He'd grin and his tongue would go to the side of his face as he quickly undressed, and slipped in the backside of the shower and moving closer, putting his arms around him. "Gotcha!" he said in the other's ear

Braig's heart felt like it jumped into his throat. He let out a little yep, and then flew forward. Some how, he'd managed to slip on the bottom of the shower, and flew onto the shower curtains. He held on for a moment for support, and then screamed again as the curtains all came down.

Pretty soon, he was nothing but a twitching, tangled heap of arms, legs, and plastic on the ground. As soon as he found out which way was up, he popped his head out of the messy pile. He groaned, rubbed the back of his head, and then shot acidic glare at Tsuki.

He jumped up, completely forgetting he was stark naked. "Dude!" he screamed, his face red. "Why'd ya do that, Tsuki?! Are you trying to kill me or something'?!" He gave an angry little pout, balled up his fists, and waited for an answer.

Tsuki cowered a bit as he continued to get scolded for what he thought was a good thing. "Whaaat? Can't a guy take a shower with his roommate?" He knew that that answer was out of the question and wasn't needed to do so, but the fact that the two were naked made him wanna say it otherwise. Before anything else would happen, he stood up straight and pointed downwards in the direction of Braig's lower torso, just giving him a little 'head's up.'

Braig raised his eyebrows a little and slowly looked down. That's when he remembered the only thing he was wearing was soap suds. He blushed, gasping a little, and glanced up at Tsuki, nervously. Then, he bent down, grabbed the shower curtains and pulled them up just above his waist.

Oh, he was a sight to see. There was water dripping off his body along with some scattered suds here and there. He completely naked except the shower curtains he'd pulled up, and his long hair, which had some how escaped his hair tie, was drenched and strewn all over his chest and shoulders. He was shivering slightly. 

"Um..." he started uncomfortable. He blinked and took one step back. For some reason, his eyes kept travelling down Tsuki's body, but before it could travel past the other man's waist, he always snapped them back up to Tsuki's face.

Tsuki would put his arms behind his head and walked out, tripping at the end. He got up quickly, looked back and forth, eye twitching slightly. "I meant to do that... I was just giving you a little entertainment..." he said before walking out of the bathroom and grabbing his clothes, slipping them on before going into the kitchen to fix himself up some food. His hair was a little wet, and he shook his head like a dog to get it 'better.

Braig watched him, a confessed look on his face. _Does this guy have a memory of a goldfish or WHAT?!_ He watched as Tsuki left, then slammed the door behind him and locked it. _Well... That was... Awkward..._ He thought, shaking his head. He looked back at the shower. It was still running. He sighed. _No use letting it go to waste..._ He thought.

He dropped the shower curtains over the side so that the floor wouldn't be completely soaked, then jumped in. He sucked in a sharp breath. _Agh! It's already freezing cold!_ He winced, washing himself as fast as he could. "Well... Thanks a lot, Tsuki..." he grumbled under his breath. But, for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Tsuki had grabbed him before...

Tsuki was now in the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and put a paper towel on the counter, grabbing an egg before doing anything else. He put a little pressure on the egg to get the shell to shatter a bit, and started peeling off the shell. Once everything was off, he took a bite out of it. He walked back to the bedroom to find out that the bathroom door was still closed. "Y'know, the more time you stall in the bathroom, the less time we'll be able to reserve a spot at the restaurant..." he slightly shouted and plopped on the bed, one leg bending to rest up on the bed. He looked at the alarm clock and flicked it boredly.

Braig sighed. He'd forgotten about that. Of course, he didn't have much time to remember ANYTHING when that _idiot_ tackled him from behind. He shook his head, and then turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower, hugging his shoulders... When he remembered.

_Oh crap... I forgot to bring in a towel with me._ He growled, then began slapping himself on the head, grumbling, "Why do I have to be so STUPID?!?!?!?" and other things like that. Pretty soon, though, he cooled off. He took a deep breath. _Okay, Braig... Think... Tsuki is out there and you definitely don't wanna be seen completely in the nude again... Especially after what just happened... But what else can ya do...?_ He sighed. There was only one thing TO do...

Braig cracked the door open slightly, careful not to let any part of his body show. "Hey, uh... Tsuki? Could you do me a favour...?" He sighed, practically drowning in embarrassment. "I, uh... i forgot to bring in a towel. Could ya get me one...? ...Please?" He couldn't BELIEVE he was asking him this. _Don't try anything tricky, or else..._ He thought, narrowing his eyes

Tsuki would shrug, taking another bite out of the egg. He got up off of the bed and walked over to a cabinet that contained bathroom materials. He took one of the towels and cracked the door open and stuck the hand with the towel through and looked in the opposite direction, giving the other his privacy until later this evening

Braig sighed gratefully and took the towel. "Thanks, Tsuki!" he chirped. _Meh... I shouldn't have suspected him to do anything..._ he thought, smiling a little. _I mean... the guy's weird sometimes, but, hey, he knows when to stop._

He dried himself off a bit, and then wiped the fog off of the mirror. His long, wet hair was plastered to his skin. He slowly raised an eyebrow, and then leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. Then, he let his hair fall in front of his face. He stood like that for a moment.

"L'oreal..." (SP?) he said in a womanly voice. Then, he dramatically tossed his hair back, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. He gave his most serious, sexy face ever, then said, in the same voice, "Because I'm worth it."

He cracked up, and wiped his hand across the mirror rapidly. He got out his toothbrush, rinsed it off, wiped some toothpaste across it, and began brushing his teeth, just so he'd have it out of the way. When he was finally done, he tied the towel around his waist, and then opened the door. He poked his head out and started looking around, wondering if it was safe to go outside without being mauled by Tsuki for taking so long.

Even though it was tempting to maul the half nude Braig, he refrained himself by doing so by falling backwards on the bed and stretching out, finishing his egg off. He stretched out sideways, his spine cracking in different places, and strange enough that it was loud. He groaned a bit because the last pop hurt a bit. He rolled over and looked up towards Braig, giving a soft whistle

Braig rolled his eyes, sighing a bit at the low wolf whistle Tsuki had given him. "Ah, come on..." he murmured, walking sheepishly out of the bathroom."Don't be like that..." He was a bit of a nudophobic... That is, one who is afraid of being caught in the nude, if you didn't already guess? ((And, YEAH, that is a real word! It was just bad luck he'd also been caught with the need to sleep in his undies.

He strode over to his dresser and pulled out some underwear, a pair of dark blue jeans with waaaaay too many pockets on it (but that was why he liked it), a black T-shirt that seemed to go all the way to his knees that had the "G-Unit" logo on the front, and a jacket that was completely black, except one word on the back writing in scratchy letters. It read, "Gangster." He was about to get dressed, when he noticed Tsuki was still staring at him. He blushed a little and murmured, "Um... You don't mind, uh..." he spun his finger around in a circle, "Ya know... Uh... Turning around, do ya?" He grinned sheepishly.

Tsuki didn't want to take his eyes off of Braig, but he had to be polite or it wouldn't get him anywhere (lawl) and he sat up and looked away. He wanted to look back over at the other but he didn't invade the other's privacy even though he was in such of a close reach he could taste it...Buuuut he'd just rant on in his head about how much he'd want Braig to actually come onto him more than he knows.

But before he'd get into that whole ordeal, he got up off of the bed and stretched out again, scratching the side of his back afterwards before licking his lips from the dryness. A sigh came out from him as he went into the bathroom and looked around for a few of his rings that he wore. Those would usually bring him luck like the original lucky charms would. (Note that that's a good cereal. XD) He found his watch and three of his rings, but the last one, the one that had his birthstone in it, was gone. "Hey Braig? Have you seen my birthstone ring? I can't find it anywhere..." he said with a calm tone of voice, but in his mind he felt like spazzing.

Larene looked around, sighing frequently as she went along looking around the house, feeling rather tired (seeing as she just woke up) and saw Tsuki looking for his birthstone. Then she felt a sharp object on the sole of her foot, and to her amazement, she found his birthstone and stared at it for ten seconds, before saying, 'Isn't this what you're looking for?' As she waved the birthstone in the air gingerly, smiling as she did so.

Braig quickly pulled off the towel, and slip on the undies in record time. He sighed in relief and began pulling on his pants, jumping up and down to help move it along. He turned in the direction of Tsuki's voice, blinking. "Iunno... Are ya sure ya didn't gamble it away one day...?" He narrowed his eyes angrily. "I mean... Ya DID gamble away _my_ 350 munny shoes AND my 400 munny watch _AND_ my 1,000 munny gold pinky ring, right?!" By the time he was done listing everything that went missing, he was screaming.

What he didn't know, though, was that Tsuki had never gambled away all those items of his at all. Oh no... Tsuki had them all stashed away somewhere hidden so he could pull them out whenever he pleased. He just told Braig he'd gambled them away as a cover-up.

Braig lost his balance, and face planted into the floor, just like he had that morning, flailing his arms around, and kicking his legs with his pants halfway up his legs and his dark purple boxers with little pink guns on it showing.

Tsuki looked over to Larene who apparently came out of nowhere and squeed, making a body expression like this \()/ and snatched the ring out of Larene's hands before realizing he was being scolded by Braig. He popped out of the bathroom and said, "But I had a good reason in doing so!" he sobbingly said as an addition to his cover-up. When Braig didn't look, he had a sly evil grin on his face while brumming his fingers together, mumbling "Oohhhh if only you THOUGHT they were gambled away..." he said so softly that a spider next to his mouth wouldn't be able to hear.

Braig caught his balance again, rolled over to his back, and started pulling, kicking his legs as he did so. "Psh..." Braig exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "As if..." FINALLY, he got the pants on. He thought about letting them sag off his butt, but he decided he didn't want to go through the whole day pulling up his pants in fear of them falling off. He grabbed his "G-Unit" shirt and started pulling it over his head.

"So..." he started, softly. "I hear..." he coughed, and said in a voice so low, that he could hardly hear himself, "I hear it's gonna be pretty cold tonight..." He popped his head through the hole, and looked away, his eyes narrowing a bit in embarrassment. "You know what _that_ means, right...?" He chewed on the inside of his cheek, nervously. His face slowly began to turn a pink-ish colour.

Tsuki blinked when putting on his ring. "Huh? What _is_ it supposed to mean?" He raised a brow, while a palm would go behind the back of his head, giving a puzzled look while scratching the back of his head before he did anything else. He looked back to Larene, then back at Braig and walked closer, standing behind him. Tsuki was such a blonde. But, he was born blonde and people love him for his stupidity.

He sat down on the bed and looked at the jewelry he was wearing, then pulled his legs up close to his body, now going into a pondering mode. He had no idea what Braig meant unless it was what he thought it was which never was too 'clean.' He'd keep it to himself though since he didn't want to make Braig yell at him. Although, he did spot a little pinkness appearing on his cheeks. He tried not to snicker since something was up in that little noggin of his.

Yeah Tsuki is Luxord because the person playing Luxords somebody said that Tsuki is Japanese for Luck…so yea live with it lol

PS: This should have been number 10 but the people who role-played this one role-played more then the others


	8. Chapter 8

More heartbreak

Evan woke up and felt the blanket around him. He smiled and wondered where it came from. He closed his eyes again and pulled it tighter around him, yawning contently. He started to wonder how Ienzo was doing.

Ienzo's screaming had died down and he was now sobbing softly. His eyes burned and his throat was dry, but the pain he was feeling in his heart was worse than anything else he had felt before.

Evan kept the blanket around his shoulders and walked to Ienzo's room. He could hear the sobbing on the other side of the door and he knocked gently. "Ienzo? Are you alright?" He asked quietly, concerned.

Ienzo sat up when hearing Evan's voice at the door. He slowly shuffled from the bed to the door, opening it. "...Evan..." He looked up at him after opening the door, his eyes still red from crying so hard, his clothes damp from the tears running down his cheeks and neck.

Evan saw Ienzo's face and sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" He reached a hand out for Ienzo shyly. "Did something happen?"

"Myde... I think... what I said to him made him leave. It's all my fault!" Ienzo cried. "The strangest thing though... is that I don't exactly feel regret. It hurts so much inside, but I feel a strange satisfaction and relief along with it. I really don't know what to do..."

Evan nodded. "That means it was the right thing for you I think..." He sighed, not liking to see Ienzo so upset, but was happy to think that he was free for himself now too... "Are you going to be ok?" He asked, snuggling into the blanket though he still had no idea Ienzo was the one that had given it to him.

"I'm not sure." Ienzo paused. "Could you possibly... just stay for awhile?" He asked, tugging on Evan's arm, urging him to come inside. Ienzo normally liked to deal with his problems alone, not wanting to open up and share his feelings with anyone else. But he had worked along side Evan for most of his life and he trusted him, he knew Evan was the one person who would never lie to or betray him.

Evan nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Yeah...I'd be happy to stay..." He smiled slightly and gave Ienzo a hug. "Just tell me what's got you so hurt..." He whispered. His actions were somewhat flirtatious for his normal standards, but could have been seen simply as being a good friend.

Ienzo sat back on the bed, hugging a pillow to himself. "Have you ever thought that we're too logical about things sometimes?" He asked, referring to all the apprentices including him and Evan. "I feel like I let that side of me destroy my relationship with Myde... because I just couldn't let my mind believe that I loved him, while I was still confused about how it was possible to love him after he had only just met." Ienzo sighed, still trying to hold back a few tears. "I told myself I wanted to be more carefree, but when I try to, it's so hard. I always feel more comfortable staying in this logical state of mind, it makes me feel safe."

Evan sighed. "Ienzo...that's your personality you shouldn't change that for anyone...It makes you...well you." He scratched his head and pushed his long dirty blond hair from his face. "I mean would you try to change your name because someone you loved didn't like it?"

"It just seems like if I stay the way I am, no one will ever want me..." Ienzo replied sadly, wiping away the tears from his eyes again.

Evan sighed. "Ienzo...that's...not true...at all." He looked down and felt something inside him break. "There's someone that loves you just the way you are..."

"I can only hope that you're right..." Ienzo said tiredly as he leaned over against Evan, he closed his eyes after feeling a bit light-headed and faint from crying so hard previously. He felt too stressed now to go back and get any work done, he just wanted to pass out so he wouldn't have to think about Myde anymore.

Evan wrapped his arms around Ienzo and held him gently. He couldn't really find a way to reasonably say how he felt about his friend and figured it would be a bad time what with his recent break-up with Myde. He sighed quietly and nuzzled up to him.

Ienzo's thoughts began to clear, leaving him calm and relaxed as he was starting to fall asleep.

Evan smiled and kept Ienzo in his arms as he sat on the bed. He thought he would stay until his friend was ready to wake up again. He gave a gentle kiss on the man's forehead and sighed.

Ienzo slowly slumped over in Evan's arms as he had gotten too comfortable and couldn't stop himself from falling asleep, though he smiled slightly before drifting away into his dreams when feeling Evan kiss his forehead.

Evan smiled and cradled Ienzo gently in his arms and laid down. "I hope you don't mind this..." He whispered "But I don't want to let you go yet..." He felt his face redden slightly and tried to hide it.

After hour of crying Myde laid in bed as he longed to hold Ienzo, but all he could hold was his pillow, he then got up, he want to know why Ienzo made him feel like this, so he left to go to the lab where Ienzo worked

Ienzo turned in his sleep, laying an arm over Evan who was next to him. He suddenly noticed this and opened his eyes in surprise. "Evan! Your still here? I thought you would have already left by now..." Ienzo blushed slightly while taking his arm away.

Evan shook his head and smiled. "No...I…wanted to stay here...I can go if you want me to though." He sighed and started to stand up.

"No!" Ienzo shouted then looked a little embarrassed. "I just... wasn't expecting you to stay, that's all..." He looked away, hiding the side of his face that was visible to Evan under his hair.

Evan smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Ienzo again, snuggling his face against the man's neck. "Ienzo..." He muttered quietly before turning red with embarrassment

Ienzo smiled slightly, both shy and happy. He wasn't sure what to say without sounding stupid so he stayed silent, just running his fingers in Evan's hair.

Evan shyly turned his head toward Ienzo as he felt the man's hands in his hair and smiled. He slowly leaned forward and kissed him, his face going red again as he quickly looked away.

After getting to the lad Myde walked around slowly opening door till he found the room where Ienzo was in, when he opened the door to Ienzos room he saw him just being kissed by another man

"I-Ienzy!?...How could you!?" Myde shouted as he started to cry again, he wanted to run away or to attack the man Ienzo was with but he was just to shocked at what he was seeing

Larene looked in shock as she saw what happened when Myde found out about Ienzo and Evan's affair.  
_I need some fresh air..._ she thought, but then looked back at poor Myde crying and with a huff, she walked straight up to Ienzo and said softly, but harshly, 'Would you like it if Myde had kissed another guy in front of you? Or are you happy now that you have broken his heart?'

Ienzo looked up in shock to not only see Myde standing before him, but also Larene. "M-Myde?! Larene?! I..." He stuttered nervously, but began thinking to himself about what he had said in the cafe. "Well, I told Myde that I wasn't sure if I really loved him, it was all going too fast and I wasn't sure what I was feeling! I wanted to take it slow and just think of him as a friend for a while, but as soon as I told him that, he left without even saying a word to me!" Ienzo couldn't hold back the tears he had previously cried for Myde. "I thought Myde had left me for good! I had no idea that he would want me back! It's not like anyone would ever want to be with me forever anyway..."

Larene crossed her arms and began tutting a little, and muttered, 'He might have been in a bad mood, or something that he had to leave so soon'  
She then unravelled her arms and revealed a Kleenex Tissue and handed it over to both Myde and Ienzo, and then looked back to Myde and asked, 'Myde, do you love Ienzo? And why did you leave Ienzo in the cafe?'

Taking a tissue Myde nodded  
"Yes I love Ienzo, but when he told me he just wanted to be friend it really up set me and that why I left him at the cafe" Myde sobbed wiping his eyes

Evan saw the look Ienzo got when he saw Myde. It was the look he wished he would receive, one that said 'love' on it. "I think I should go…" He said as he slipped out of Ienzo's arms and ran out. He went into his own room and sat down at his desk, trying to take his mind off everything by working on his experiments, writing theories and hypotheses onto a notepad with his ice blue pen.

Larene then stopped crossing her arms and looking back at Ienzo, she said softly, understanding the situation, 'Ienzo, do you love Myde?'

"I... I already told you! Myde, I'm sorry if you can't accept me the way I am, but I can't continue pretending for you! I know you love me, but no matter what anyone tells me, no matter what I feel inside, I just can't believe until my mind understands! I don't exactly believe in things like 'love at first sight' because they have no logical explanation! I... need time..." Ienzo quieted down after his outburst, still crying. "Evan..." He whispered to himself, feeling even worse than before now that he had not only broken Myde's heart.

Myde lean ageists the wall behind him and sided to the floor  
"Ienzo stop following your mind for once please, just this once follow you heart" Myde said holding his knees to his chest

Ienzo knew that Myde was the type to jump into things following only his heart, but he was offended that Myde could never accept his logical ways even though Ienzo had accepted his carefree ways. "You see, that's why you found me here with Evan! He can accept my mind and we think alike! Unlike you... you could NEVER accept me the way I am! You keep saying you love me, but that means you should love all of me, not just pick out certain things you like from the things you dislike!" Ienzo's mind was beginning to cloud, his emotions torn between love, hate, and regret.

"So that's why you're doing this, you think I don't love you for who you are?" Myde asked getting up with a bit of rage in his voice  
"I love you Ienzo because of who you are, there is nothing I dislike about you...but if you can't see that then maybe loving you was the worst thing I have ever done in my life" Myde and with that ran out of the room but then stopped and started to cry again

"Maybe your right..." Ienzo whispered as Myde left. He knew that Evan was most likely saying the same thing about him, .that loving him was the worst thing he had done. Ienzo always believed he was flawed, therefore no one could ever love him... at least, not for long. Myde and Evan just helped to prove his painful theory.

Myde sat in the hallway crying, he was confused, upset and full of rage, all he wanted was to have Ienzo sit next to him and tell him he loved him

"IENZO!...I still love you!" Myde shouted even though it was Ienzo that made him feel like this

Evan looked at his papers once he realized how much time had gone by. He didn't know what he was writing this whole time but all that was there was 'Evan and Ienzo' scribbled over and over again. He couldn't get his friend out of his head. Upset by this he pushed away from his desk and laid on the bed. He didn't cry, no, instead he just lay there confused and dazed as he stared at the ceiling. Part of him wanted to storm back to that room and make Myde leave, while another hoped Ienzo and Myde would get back together.

Ienzo stopped crying, he was just sitting there now. He was too angry, guilty, confused, and tired to cry anymore. At that moment he almost felt it would be better to become a heartless like those he had been studying, they were able to hide in the darkness, simply uncaring shadows of hearts used to be. He felt so light-headed and dizzy, his thoughts swarmed into a mass of nothing. Ienzo considered overdosing on random chemicals before, suicide was always a bittersweet option of escape from a cruel, painful world.

Larene looked at Evan and Myde bitterly while Evan scribbled his and Ienzo's name on the table with a heart shape around it, and getting really annoyed, since Evan did not look even the slightest bit sad for Myde, she said, 'I don't believe this! Do you know what you are doing with Myde? Eh? You've hurt his feelings enough... but I can't stop love no matter what shape its in. You better be ashamed of yourselves... I can't take any more of this junk!' She stormed outside, feeling really peeved about how Evan behaved, and thought to herself, _Oh he's gonna get boxed next time he doesn't listen to me... Poor Myde must be feeling suicidal because of two stupid lovebirds... Ienzo should have said earlier that he was in another relationship to Myde, maybe to stop all this drama happening..._

She got her coat but before she could even get near the door she spotted Myde clenching his fists and sitting on the floor, and crouching down beside him, she said softly, 'Judging by your face you feel suicidal, but listen, before you start doing any of that crap, I just want to let you know that there are so many other guys in the world that you can get together with, you just have to find the perfect man if you want, so stop wasting your time on Ienzo for the moment, he's too busy in another relationship... There's more to life than love, that's something I've known for too long...' Seeing that Myde didn't budge, she just hugged him and before she left the house, she said, 'Probably with luck I can make a plan to make Ienzo yours again!' She then wrote on a post-it saying, 'Gone to the Library, be back in about 3 hours' Before she left she stopped and smiled at Myde before she opened the door and waltzed right outside.

Myde looked up at Larene still crying  
"But I don't want anyone else I want Ienzo now leave me alone" Myde sobbed getting up and running away

Seeing as how Myde and Larene had finally left, it made the pressure on him a bit more bearable than before. Still, he couldn't help but to feel guilty for ruining everybody's lives that night. Larene was obviously pissed at him; Myde would most likely never forgive him or even trust him ever again, but Evan... Evan was his friend for years before he had every known anyone else, this upset him the most, knowing that he would probably lose his closet friend over something so simple, so stupid of him to do. Love wasn't an easy thing to understand, explain, or even control, so he couldn't exactly blame Evan, but he could definitely blame himself.

He found himself walking over to Evan's room, his eyes to the floor, unable to face his friend now. "Evan..." His voice was cracking; he was scared to approach him any further. "I'm sorry... I'm so stupid..." Ienzo was slightly numb inside, wishing so hard to be able to detach himself from emotion.

Larene looked up at the bookshelves in dismay, feeling anger, confusion and peeved, but whenever she picks a book from this sanctuary, she feels inner peace within herself and thought quietly, **_I was so stupid to even say something... I always screw up at everything_** and a tear dropped quietly, knowing that she had always been a reaper of ruining things, and silently continued reading.

She began wishing that she'd never stepped foot in others lives, and getting the yellow pages, her expression became more bubbly than depressed and began to look for other jobs so that she may find an apartment far away from the city or towns. The countryside cottage was always her dream house, and she always borrowed books mainly about people who got what they wished, and she closed her eyes silently and remembered what her older sister used to say to her...

Larene then felt the slightest bit tired and dozed off on the table, and began to sleep deeply on the library's couch on the very edge of the library walls, where nobody would lurk around and settled there. **_If they all hate me, then why did I even come there? I better leave that house before I cause another screw up..._**  
She thought in her sleep, drooping her head off the table, **_I'll only come back for my dessert book and my locket. They wouldn't care, just like everyone else.. I've been abandoned too many times, so maybe its time I abandoned my all time dreams, and life itself... Its better in the world if everyone didn't keep on at arguments and conflicts and just get along all together, but this world is never going to change, so what's the point of living if everyone around you despises everyone?_**  
When she thought about how Ashley kindly let her in and how everyone has been to her and sighing sleepily she thought, **_I hope that they are ok right now..._**

Evan heard Ienzo and felt a smile. He had come for him... "Ienzo...I'm sorry, for everything." He said, half confused about why he was apologizing. "I don't want you upset...I want to see that smile of yours everyday. So please...don't be sad, ok?"

Ienzo looked up; a bit confused himself about why Evan was apologizing when it was clearly his own fault. "But it's my fault every hates me now. I've made so many mistakes in just a few days because I couldn't think straight, and now I don't know how to correct those mistakes without causing more anger and sadness." Odd, after the fight he had just been through, he held a small bit of anger towards Myde, but when he came to talk to Evan, it felt like it had never happened. He still felt comfortable being able to talk to him like before.


End file.
